Battery packs generally have a plurality of battery cells. During manufacture, electrodes on the battery cells can be bent toward each other and then mechanically fastened together utilizing a mechanical fastener. A problem associated with this methodology is that the electrodes are not mechanically supported which can cause the electrodes to bend and become degraded.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a battery cell interconnect and voltage sensing assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.